


「toruka」瘾

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969
Summary: 性瘾





	「toruka」瘾

森内贵宽当然喜欢摇滚，可比起音乐他更喜欢那些乐手和音乐之后的事。噪音、汗水、尖叫总是好的。他还年轻，有的是时间去挥霍。而在无数消磨青春的方式里，最中他意的是性。他看准了那些男女通吃的歌手，而后把自己整个儿从恤里剥出来。或者是一颗紧绷的扣子自愿挣脱了线头。总之他袒露着鼓胀饱满的胸部，让汗水顺着乳头滴进他们眼里。这就上钩了。一对宛如正值哺乳期的胸脯，他们可受不了这个。更何况操一个男人不会留下意外，不是吗?

比如现在他吃准了面前这个乐手被马克笔在他胸口摩擦出的噪音迷得七荤八素。森内几乎是捧着自己的胸部，让他在光洁的皮肤上签上自己的姓名。西装马甲的扣子早就不知所踪，只留下小半截线头截在乐手先生的腹肌上。它们看起来坚硬厚实，他已经忍不住想到自己的阴茎在上面摩擦的感觉了。那种熟悉的快感让他头皮发麻，连脚趾都忍不住蜡缩起来。

「Yamashita Toru」他的名字可太长了，森内在心里抱怨道。毕竟他现在就需要来一场痛痛快快的性爱。刚下台的乐手往往还很兴奋，他们无处宣泄的激情刚好可以填满他空虚的夜晚，各取所需而已。至于签名合影，他在内心翻了一个大大的白眼。

外行。

而且这些外行还在拖延他的时间，森内贵宽看着口袋里多出来的那张纸条想道。

 

当然不要在汽车旅馆奢求整洁，毕竟来这儿的人也不会有多在意这些。他看着乐手从裤兜里掏出烟盒，接着抽出一根烟点燃，深深吸入肺里。烟雾下沉，作为刚才舞台上激情的余韵持续一段时间。他已经习惯了这种气味，不会和业余的小女孩一样被呛得咳嗽。乐手先生问他抽不抽时，他温顺的手已经拉开了半截金属。

“不啦。”森内贵宽眨眨眼睛，伸进手去，从汗湿的毛发里找出让他全身战栗的罪孽。

这才是他的瘾。

他一向认为二者没有什么区别，棒状，热力十足，滚烫地灼烧出气味，刺激尚且兴奋地神经末端，用以维持生活。他满足地吻上烟嘴，含糊地继续道:

“我抽这个。”

森内熟练地把那根幻想中的肉棒含进嘴里吞吐，龟头抵上还在抽动的喉管，他热的发透，像是熔炉，把他坚挺的欲望全都融化在喉头。它化出带有咸味的液体，从他的食道热腾腾地滚下去。要他说，有点像加盐黄油。

 

那东西太粗，整个撑满了他的口腔，他的食道毫无排斥的意思，唯一的反应只有向下吞咽。他几乎要把这个男人整个吃下去。不过即便真的是这样也不足够，他的欲望永远得不到满足。他抬眼满意地看到男人抽气的表情，他把龟头戳在了口腔里，让潮湿又富有弹性的内壁去接纳他。山下亨这才注意到他的眼神一直都是那样，纯真宛如孩童，刚刚那个疯狂的深喉似乎只是他的一场春梦。可他嘴里还衔着自己的阴茎，卖力地亲吻着饱胀的头部和囊袋。

在某些事情上有人确实天赋异禀。

森内贵宽感到自己被迫不及待地拉起来，对方热情地啃咬他丰满的下唇。他刚做完口活，嘴唇还泛着水光和下流的气味。这时候应当伸出舌头邀请，他们的味蕾会摩擦在一起。他被乐手的唇舌纠缠住，那种摩擦后的眩晕只会让他更加兴奋。

 

现在是时候给他一个新的惊喜，森内贵宽勾住了握紧在腰部的十指，它们常年和吉他打交道。这就是乐手们的好处了，找一个玩乐器的乐手，森内想到，这句话要写在书的第一页。它们裹着一层粗砺厚实的茧，按进身体里谁都克制不住尖叫。他的肠道里早就已经挤满了透明的润滑液，他用玩具扩张了一下，不过不能太久，不然就没有新鲜劲了。

他带着乐手先生拆了第二份礼物，让他粗糙的手指挤进自己正在滴出润滑液的屁股，他屁股间的那个小洞早就饿了，大概从对方开口的时候就已经在指挥大脑去引诱这个家伙。他料得到这个怀抱的主人会有多兴奋，他存心控制着手指的节奏在柔软起伏的内壁上一遍又一遍地摩擦。让手指预告阴茎的体验是个很不错的开始。

那双手指带着山下亨的手继续往里摸，一直到某一个隐视之处。山下亨带着茧的手坏心地从上面擦过去，森内就拔高了嗓子尖叫。山下亨甚至怀疑整个旅馆都能听到他的声音，不过那又怎样。牛仔裤太紧，要包住他的屁股已属不易，根本容不下他的手。他被卡在布料里，那些液体和失禁一样从他手腕上滑下来，把布料打湿。山下亨看到他满足地跪在自己身上笑，咬着出血的下唇把他的头按进了胸口。那双柔软富有弹性的乳房把他包裹起来。

 

可惜手指还是太细，开胃菜如何当正餐吃呢？

森内换了一个母狗般的姿势跪趴在他面前，用手指分开自己的穴口，让他好好看看这场混乱。

“饿嘛。”

他说这话的时候带着一种和他年纪还有体型都不符合的甜腻，他看起来甚至不通人事。但不可置否，这让山下亨硬得发疼。他已经知道穴里的软肉会怎样欢迎他。它们会紧紧咬住自己胯下的肉棒，然后吸吮，纠缠，极尽能事。

森内贵宽被按住腰后入，像只发情地母狗应和着身后的节奏。山下亨足够大，把他胀满，然后几乎要捅到胃里。这时已经谈不上什么技巧，他只是需要交配来发泄精力。他胳膊上的肌肉足够有力，把他紧紧钳制在自己的手中使用。第二天肯定会留下淤青，这样下一个男人就会更兴奋。森内扭着屁股去讨好戳在自己屁股里的东西，祈求他从自己的敏感之处碾过去，让他射精直到失禁。事实上，无需他说，谁都会这么做的。

 

森内贵宽扭过头去看到男人的头发被汗水腻在一起看不清他的脸，可是莫名的看起来很辣，于是他索要了一个吻，让他有机会直起身来反客为主。森内攀着结实的臂膀，让自己重重落在他的阴茎上。他勃起的阴茎鼓鼓囊囊地在山下亨的腹肌上摩擦，他喜欢操男人的腹肌。留下的水液也会让他兴奋不已，他从肌肉的沟整之间摩擦过去，蛮横地在他的腹部冲撞。山下亨似乎感到了不满，重新捞起他的臂瓣把他按向自己的阴茎。于是摩擦中止，改为了拍打，森内不满被阻断的快感，却不得不承认超载的欲望超越了他的认识。

森内被按在床褥里，和一匹发了狂的种马交媾，他似乎有用不尽的激情可以燃烧。他觉得今晚出乎意料地只需要一个就够了。前列腺不断被肿大的龟头擦过，他还是没有被放过。那些液体禁锢在他体内，现在另一只手捂住了他的嘴，连声音都闷在他的口中。超负荷的快感以及让他觉得要爆炸，他觉得眩晕，纯白的床单吞噬了他的整个视野。身后的节奏还在加快直到他抵在他的前列腺上射出精液。

他从山下亨的怀里滑下，过了几分钟才从快感中回过神来。森内贵宽有些遗憾地看着胸口的签名被汗水和精液融化。不过他很快就跪坐起来，用那种一如既往的天真面对着眼前的乐手。他拉过他的手伸进被灌满的后穴，然后在胸口比划起来。

 

"To Taka " ，他笑嘻嘻的说。

他换了一行。

"From Yamashita T……啊呀，没有了，" 他撅着嘴抬起头来，笑得狡點如狐狸。

“不如我们再来一次吧。”

 

END.


End file.
